Sixth Year
by sunfreeze
Summary: Serenity Malfoy is a new student at Hogwarts, coming from Beauxbatons. Before school even starts, she falls in love with her brother's rival, Harry Potter. Only problem is, what's the secret Serenity won't tell and is Harry related to it at all?
1. New Characters

New Characters

(original still belong to JKR)

[you can have a character as well. just take the form, modify it for your character and send it to me in a message. For each chapter, when there is a new character, I will have the information at the beginning. Makes it easier for myself, le writah, and you, le readah. 'Kay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Serenity Malfoy

Age: 16

Year: 6...() though she should be in seventh

House: Slytherin

Hair Color: blonde-silver with blue highlights

Eye Color: grey

Family: Draco Malfoy (twin) Narcissa(mom) Lucius (dad)

Preferred Subject: Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts

Skilled Subjects: Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration

Crushes: Harry, Edwards and Jacob

Position: Death Eater

Place to be Found: Hidden Room in Dungeons

Broom: modified Firebolt Mark III

Blood: full

Wand: Cherry, Dragon Heartsting, 10 ½ inches

Quidditch Position: Seeker

Best Friends(Order of Importance): Sileral, Jacob, Edward, Danella, and Draco

Personality: Serenity has a nice state that is only visible when she is alone with

her friends. To everyone else, she is one hundred percent bitch. She prefers to

hang out with her friends instead of her brother, but, as Sileral begins a relationship

with him, Ren spends more time with him than she would like. After she is recruited as

a Death Eater with her brother, she is given the task, along with Sileral, to lower Harry's

guard. After a while, Serenity develops a crush on him, yet, she always keeps her mission

in mind, never letting it stray away. Serenity is an exceptionally talented witch in her year,

which is typical, seeing as she has had five years of teaching at Beauxbatons Academy of

Magic and is further aheas than other students in her year, except Sileral.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Sileral Brooks

Age: 16

Year: 6, though should be in seventh

House: Slytherin

Hair color: Black

Eye bolor: really, really, really dark brown

Family: Voldemort killed them all

Prefered Subject: Potions

Skilled Sibjects: Potions and Transfiguration

Crushes: Harry, Draco and Jacob

Position: Death Eater

Place to be found: Hidden room or Room of Requirement

Broom: Forebolt Mark III

Blood: Half

Wand: Snake scales, Unicorn hair, 13 inches

Quidditch Position: Seeker

Best friends: Serenity, Jacob, Edward, Danellia and Draco

Personality: Sileral is kind of a brat at times, but is always nice about it afterwards. She enjoys

telling people what to do, which is how she and Serenity meet on the Hogwarts Express. Sileral holds

a secret inside of her that her friends want to get out of her, but she remains quite about it. Sileral was

born in America and is an exchange student at Hogwarts. Like Serenity, Sileral is a bit more advanced

for her year, but is really modest about it to friends. She helps out Jacob, Edward and Draco as they are

lagging behind in some of their classes. For hours at a time, Sileral can disappear and no one knows

where she is. Her friends have tried to look for her, but they have always come back from the Forest

or the Lake with no luck. After a while, Sileral becomes a bit more loose with her friends, but still keeps

her secret close to the vest, afraid it would become a school wide gossip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Danellia James

Age: 15

Year: 5

House: Slytherin

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: orange-black

Family: Edward James (brother)

Prefered subject: Potions

Skilled Subjects: Potions, Herbology and Charms

Crushes: Jacob

Position: wannabe Death Eater

Place to be found: Hidden Room in Dungeons

Broom: Nimbus 2000

Blood: Full

Wand: Maple, Phoenix Tail feather, 10 inches

Quidditch Position: Chaser

Best Friends: Serenity, Sileral, Jacob, Edward and Draco

Personality: Dan and Serenity meet each other on the Hogwarts Express and Ren becomes Dan's role model.

At school, Dan always asks Serenity for help with her homework. When Danellia finds out that Serenity and

Edward like each other, Dan is estatic, and begins planning for a wedding. Danellia is the only one in her family

that didn't inherit the vampire gene and tends to point that out when she and her brother are seen in public

together alone. Danellia picked up more of her mother's genes, which explains the vampire mystery, and that

allows her to look more like her mother than anyone in her family. Danellia meets Jacob through Serenity

and Sileral and falls in love with him almost at once. She spends almost all of her free time in the Slytherin

Common Room, just trying to see Jacob. Most people in Slytherin see Dan as an annoyance, but Dan couldn't

care less about what someone thinks of her. Dan is the only one in the ring of friends that is fifteen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Jacob Haines

Age: 16

Year: 6

House: Slytherin

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Family: none

Prefered subjects: Potions

Skilled Subjects: Potions and Transfiguration

Crushes: Sileral

Position: Death Eater-in-training

Place to be found: Hidden room or Room of Requirement

Broom: Firebolt

Blood: Full

Wand: Maple, Unicorn Hair, 11 inches

Quidditch Position: Keeper

Best friends: Sileral, Serenity, Edward, Draco and Danellia

Personality: Jacob is like the male version of Sileral, except he's never been to America and was born in France.

Jacob is one of the few people that Serenity knows at Hogwarts that is a werewolf, though few people know.

He prefers to keep things close to the vest, like Sileral, since one of his childhood friends used to spread

rumors around that he enjoyed being a werewolf for all of the attention. At that time, Jacob forgot about his

magic and punched his friend in the face, breaking his friend's nose and their friendship. Jacob is the kind of

guy that doesn't care what people say about him, just as long at they aren't talking bad about him, which allows

him to relate to Sileral better than Serenity. Jacob gets a little jealous of the Boy-Who-Lived when Sileral starts

to spend more time with him that anyone else, though Jacob knows what Sileral is trying to do for the Dark Lord.

He spends some of his free time training with Sileral and Serenity to become a Death Eater at Edward's side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Edward James

Age: 16

Year: 6

House: Slytherin

Hair color: Red-orange-brown

Eye color: gold

Family: Danellia James (sister)

Preferred subject: Potions

Skilled Subjects: Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration

Crushes: Serenity

Position: Death Eater-in-training

Place to be found: Hidden room in Dungeons

Broom: Nimbus 2001

Blood: full

Wand: Oak, phoenix tail feather, 11½ inches

Quidditch Position: Beater

Best friends: Serenity, Sileral, Jacob, Draco and Danellia

Personality: Edward is the only vampire in his generation in his family history. He adopted his father's genes, which

gives him his dashing good looks and his vampire strength. Edward sometimes becomes jealous of his sister, as she

doesn't have to deal with the constant cravings of blood. Edward spends some of his free time hunting deer and game

in the Forbidden Forest and spends the rest at Jacob's side, training to become a Death Eater. Edward prefers to make

Serenity think that he is the best in the school, though he is working to make her think he's the best of them all, and

hardly allows Serenity to get first place in anything. Edward eventually is forced to tell Serenity how he feels, but regrets

it, as Serenity freaks out and doesn't talk to him for a while. When Serenity does start talking to him again, Edwards tries

to explain it to Serenity, but it gets difficult for him, as he gets really nervous around Ren.


	2. Chapter One : Boy Who Lived

Alright, I'm going to get this over with in the first chapter so I don't have to do it for all the others:

The Harry Potter series is owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling, even though I wish it was myself.

Moving on, this chapter may be kind of short, but that's because I know some people are waiting for the first actual chapter, and I'm giving it to them! Yes, this chapter has a crappy title, and yes it will move slow in the beginning, but, so what? It's my story. Sue me.

Enjoy.

(And, YES, you can still apply for a new character. There will be a chapter limit, though. Dunno when)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

"Get your hand away! No-I-Back off! I said no! Move! Don't you even dare! Shoo! Get your hand away from me now!" Serenity exclaimed, smacking her brother's hand away from her ice cream. "Damn, Draco. You ate all of yours and half of mine. I'm down to the cone, and it's my favorite part. Leave some for me, will ya?" Ren rolled her eyes and took a bite into the waffle cone, a small amount of ice cream running into her mouth. It was a little paradise in the heat of the summer she was trapped in. And, it was bad enough she was stuck with her brother.

"Aw, come on, Ren! You know you want to give it to me..." he responded, giving her grey puppy eyes that gave her the impression she was looking at a very old dog. Ren laughed.

"Please. Even if I did want to give it away, I certainly wouldn't give it to you. You aught to know better." She moved her cone out of the way of Draco's attacking mouth, laughing as his teeth made contact with the pavement below their feet. At least there was one Muggle invention she would miss. She grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him along, walking down the street of Diagon Alley.

"Come on. If we want to meet mom at Gringotts, we better hurry." she told her brother as he wrenched his arm out of her grip. Ren turned around to face her brother, her blonde hair whipping out behind her like an almost silver cape. Boys and men alike stopped at first glimpse of her hair just to see it shimmer in the light. Ren ignored them.

"No way I'm walking with you to Gringotts. Especially not when I begged you for ice cream and you wouldn't give it to me." he said, pretending to pout, sneaking a glance at the dripping waffle cone in her hand. Serenity looked at it and rolled her eyes. She sighed, handing it over to her twin brother.

"Fine. But, you should know I'm only doing it for Mom. After this, don't bet on even touching my ice cream without a jinx aimed for your face." she muttered at him as she dragged him towards the large marble building that was in front of them. Their parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, were waiting by the door of the bank, scowls on their faces. Serenity knew it was to the Mudbloods and Muggle-borns that surrounded them. Serenity walked up to her parents, pushing her way through the crowds, though most of the guys stopped at her side. She finally made it to her parents, despite many catcalls and tugs on her sleeve.

"Hello, mom. Sorry we're late. Someone wanted a little too much ice cream." she said, sending an angry glare at her brother. Her mother didn't take the hint. Narcissa extended her hand, giving each of her children a small golden key. They looked at it as if it was something foreign. She sighed and began to explain.

"These are keys to your own Gringotts vaults. When I feel like, I will reload your vaults if they ever seem to get empty. Or, at least too low. If not, they will remain empty until I am pleased with you, which isn't as easy as it seems. You both have enough to get school supplies a few other things you need if necessary. Now, I must get home. I'm sure you two can take care of yourselves. At least, I know Serenity can." she finished, walking past her children. Serenity scoffed at her 's back, then at her brother.

"You make me look like an idiot, and everything won't be awesome." she told her brother, walking inside the bank. There were goblins around her, looking at her and giving her a slight nod when they realized she noticed. [Hmm...I guess my alure even works among goblins. Well...that's kinda gross... she thought, rolling her eyes. She walked ahead until she saw one lone goblin standing at the end of the walkway.

"Hello, mister, miss. My name is Griphook. I am pleased to be in your presence. May I please have your keys?" he said, bowing to each of the twins in turn. Draco was the one to speak first. He looked at the goblin as if he were scum.

"Sorry, goblin. But, I'll gladly give you the numbers. Vaults 632 and 633." he said, his voice cold. Serenity sighed to herself, following her brother. Sometimes she actually had a heart compared to her brother. Well, when he didn't want to show it. Which proved right as he kicked the goblin when he accidentally touched his trainer. She placed her hand on her brother's arm.

"Draco. Stop. Or, I swear to Merlin, I will make sure this will be the only time you _ever_ see the vault." she commanded, glaring at Draco. He looked right back at her, but she didn't break. Draco did, putting a smirk on Ren's face. His grey eyes looked at his trainers, as if trying to mentally flick off the scum was on his shoe. Serenity moved her eyes from her brother to her surroundings, seeing the people walking around her.

She saw a group of kids around her age clustered at the entryway of one vault. Serenity's eyes locked with emerald green ones that she didn't recognize. But, she didn't see them long enough to get a good look, anyway. One reason why she wished she started school at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. Then, she wouldn't feel so...deprived? No, scratch that. New. But she knew a lot. More than someone at Hogwarts her year would know. At least that would be fun.

"Ren...you there?" Draco said, poking the side of her head once. Serenity looked up and saw that the cart had stopped in front of the two vaults. Serenity enclosed her fist around the little gold key, stepping out of the cart and walking up to the locked door in front of her.

"So...We can just walk up and open our vault?" she asked Griphook, hoping that was it. He shook his head. Serenity sighed as Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling

"Sadly, no. After you insert the key, I must also do my part to open the vault door. Please, miss, insert the key and I'll show you." he replied, bowing. Serenity obeyed, stepping back after she turned the little golden key. Griphook took her place, sliding his finger through the dent next to it. The locks clicked and the door swung open, revealing the large pile of Galleons hidden inside. Serenity grinned and stepped inside, loading her purse with gold. Draco cleared his throat, grabbing Ren's arm. He dragged her out of the vault, stepping into the cart.

"Wait. What about you?" Ren asked her brother. He rolled his grey eyes once more.

"While you were loading up your bag, I got mine. Took you long enough to get out of there. Thought you wanted to live in there." Serenity scoffed at her brother, trying to calm her stomach as the cart raced off again. The group of kids that Ren saw earlier were gone. She was a little upset, seeing as she was interested in locking eyes with him again. Serenity launched forward as the cart stopped, almost flying over the edge of the cart. And she would have, too, if Draco hadn't grabbed her belt loop. She muttered thanks as she walked the opposite way as they exited the bank.

She walked down Diagon Alley a few steps before she saw her brother heading for Knockturn Alley. She had a huge urge to join him, but Serenity walked forward, hoping to see the boy again. He wasn't walking around the Alley, so she figured he was in one of the shops. [I need to get some books anyway. she thought, walking into Flourish and Blotts. She dug in her pockets for her book list while getting shoved aside by younger kids. She sighed, walking to the counter.

"School books? I presume that you need them for your fourth year." the man said, standing up. Serenity was offended. She look young, but she was only sixteen!

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need them for my sixth year, not fourth." she said, pushing her booklist closer to the man. He still refused to look at it.

"Please. You can't fool me. I know you're in fourth year." Serenity was getting very angry. She thrust the booklist into the man's face.

"Sixth year! Look at the damn booklist if you don't believe me!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of some of the students pushing her into the counter. The man's eyes widened and took the list. He walked into the back for a moment, coming back out with a stack of books.

"Sorry, ma'am. Here are your books. I hope your year goes well." he said, taking the Galleons in exchange. She walked out with a paper wrapped stack of books under her arm. She already had a wand, which was her best friend. She had robes, which, sadly, were pass-me-downs from her brother, but fit her like a charm. She wanted dress robes, but didn't want to waste time with her mom or brother while she got them. She decided to get an owl for herself. She wandered over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, stepping into the horrible smell of owl droppings. Serenity looked around at the owls, trying to see if there was one that caught her eye. She saw a snowy white one with black rings around the eyes. She let the owl climb onto her arm and she walked to the counter with the owl. It was 30 Galleons, and she paid with glee. Though, on her way out, she bumped into the boy she saw earlier. She felt a pinkish tinge come to her cheeks while she locked eyes with the emerald green ones.

"Hey." he said, smirking.

"Hey." Serenity could feel her face turning a little pinker.

"I'm Harry."

"Serenity."

"Wanna grab some ice cream?" Ren asked him as he paid for a box of Owl Treats. Harry offered one to Serenity's owl, who accepted it and swallowed it whole.

"Sure." Harry replied, and Serenity followed him to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was a little nervous, for she never really had a substantial relationship, but she thought she could handle it. After all, how bad could it be? It was just ice cream.

A few times, people bumped into Serenity, but she was caught by Harry. The last time, Harry held onto her hand a moment longer than necessary. Ren almost felt a little upset at it, but masked it after a second as they stepped into the Parlor. It was a rush of cold air, and Ren grinned into it, almost forgetting she was with Harry. He laced his fingers through hers loosely and pulled her towards the back. Ren gasped when she saw the room Harry could get.

There were red velvet hangings and upholstery. It wasn't too fancy, nor too bland, which Ren liked. It was a touch of class and a touch of reality. Just like Ren had her room.

A few tugs on her hand from Harry yanked her back to reality. Serenity smiled at The-Boy-Who-Lived and took the seat across from him. The waiter came and gave them menus to look at and left them to decide. Serenity glanced at it for a moment before placing it down and knowing what she wanted. It was an easy decision for her, seeing as she always ate the same thing for ice cream. She looked at the back of Harry's menu until he placed it down and looked at her.

"So, are you new to school this year?" Harry asked, placing his chin in his palm. Serenity smirked at him as she folded her arms on the table.

"Is it that obvious?" Ren said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and laughing. "Yeah. I came from Beauxbatons and I'm stuck here for a few years. Mum wanted me closer to family. Couldn't fight it." she said, a huge grin plastered to her face. Harry chuckled softly, flashing a dazzling smile in Serenity's direction.

"That must suck. I could never leave Ron and Hermione behind. It's emotionally impossible for me. If that happened, Voldemort wouldn't have to kill me. I'd just slit my wrists." Harry commented, his smile subsiding a bit. Serenity didn't flinch at the Dark Lord's name, one thing in her family she was a little famous for. Most people in her family stopped cold when someone said his name.

"Tell me about it. I left everyone behind. Yuki, Ryuu, Lukcas, Isaac, Roy, Anouk." Serenity sighed. "At least I have a chance to make new friends." she said, flashing a beam back at Harry. The pink tinge on his cheeks grew darker, partially complimenting his emerald eyes. Serenity tilted her head to the side and flashed Harry another dazzling smile. Harry tore his eyes away from Serenity and grinned at his trainers.

"I know what that's like. But, I wasn't really losing friends. I was gaining new ones." Harry replied, finally raising his gaze up to Serenity. Ren looked to her side to see the waiter coming back for their order. Harry allowed her to order first.

"A hot fudge sundae with slices of frozen strawberries, please." she said, trying not to wince at the word. Harry raised his eyebrows at the order, but continued with his.

"A regular hot fudge." he said, handing the menus to the waiter. Serenity watched him leave and caught sight of someone she wished never walked in.

Serenity Malfoy had just seen the one person that could make the hair stand up on the back of her neck: her twin brother, Draco.


End file.
